1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, recording media, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method enabling a user to change setting for processing on an input signal, a recording medium, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, television receivers having a zoom function have been suggested. Such television receivers are capable of displaying images zoomed in or zoomed out to a magnification desired by a user.
When images are zoomed in or zoomed out, a modulation transfer function (MTF) also changes. Thus, a procedure for adjusting an MTF in accordance with a correction coefficient prepared based on a zoom-in factor or a zoom-out factor is suggested, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2789560.
However, since the procedure described in Japanese Patent No. 2789560 adjusts an image quality in accordance with a correction coefficient determined directly and exclusively based on a magnification, it is difficult to provide an image with an image quality that suits a user's preference.